Eijikuu Fuuisaki
Eijikuu Fuuisaki is one of the head members of the Leaf Village Adminastration Council in the series Naruto: Shukumei Saigen. He is one of the oldest living ninja in Konohagakure along with his sister Eijisei Fuuisaki. He and his sister are both specialist in the Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Technique. Background Eijikuu and Eijisei were born a year apart but they grew together as twins and were even able to both enter the ninja academy at the same time. Upon graduating it was believed that both Eijikuu and Eijisei grew together as teammates but the rest of their team is pretty much unknown, after becoming a Chunin not to long after graduating as a Genin from the ninja academy. Eijikuu made a pact with a clan of Lizards and it is believed by many that he can summon other animals as well. He is known around Konoha as Hi no Kuni's Grand Summoning Ninja. Appearance Eijikuu's overall appearance isn't all that stunning considering his age, he isn't all that tall and is infact very short to say the least. He only measures 165.1 centimeters (5 ft. 5 inches) and doesn't weigh that much either. To the average person seeing him on the world, they may think 'hey I can tottaly take this old man's money'...at least till they see him in action. Eijikuu's attire consists of a cloak that and a pointed wizard-like hat which makes him very behind in fashion-sense, in fact Eijikuu was once named Konoha's Most Badly Dressed Shinobi by a vote of the entire village. He doesn't wear a Konoha ninja headband, but he has a Leaf Village symbol printed on his hat. Personality Eijikuu is one of the most cool and calm characters to appear in Naruto: Shukumei Saigen. He doesn't tend to overreact in the most serious of situations and is known to keep his calm composure even in battle situations, when Konoha's ninth Hokage: Naito Tenkuu went missing he was one of the few members of the Leaf Village Head Adminastration Council to keep his cool besides his sister Eijisei who can be as equally calm as he is. Eijikuu isn't all business however, some of his hobbies include fishing, playing boardgames, and speaking to Konoha's academy students about the ways of the ninja world. Synopsis The Beginning Arc Eijikuu Fuuisaki made his first appearance in the story in a meeting with the Leaf Village Ninja Council after the Kyuudaime Hokage was reported missing. Eijikuu then decided that it would be best to search for the Hokage but at the same time make preperations for a new Hokage so the village wouldn't be left with an open window of weakness. Relationships Eijisei Fuuisaki Eijisei and Eijikuu have a natural blood is thicker than water brother & sister relationship. They fight like regular brothers and sisters but at the end of the day they can still sit down, agree with one another and love one another. Abilities Summoning Master Eijikuu is known for his rather advanced ability in the Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Technique. He is known for his pact with the Lizards of Totodaku Forest and is believed by many to be able to summon creatures from other different summon clan as well. He is displayed to have a great relationship with the summons in the Totodaku Forest Clan, everytime he summons of his lizard counterparrts into battle he is noted to conversate with the lizards on just about anything. His teamwork with his lizards have also been marked to be rather amazing and is known to have many collaboration jutsu with his lizards as well. It is also believed that he is a user of Senjutsu but it is currently unknown. Fire & Water Elementalist Eijikuu is known throughout Konoha for his adept usage of the fire and water elemental releases and is known to be a good user of both releases. He knows many high-ranking jutsu of both releases and is believed to be able to use these two releases due to his affinity with the Lizards of Totodaku Forest who also specialize in fire and water elemental jutsu as well. Collaboration with Eijisei Eijikuu and Eijisei have always fought together in combat, ever since they were little kids. The two have since developed collaboration techniques using each other's element to go with the other. Eijikuu uses his Fire to combine with Eijisei's Wind while Eijisei's Lightning is combined with Eijikuu's water. Category:Characters Category:Characters who's blood type is O Category:Male Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Raiton Master Category:Naruto: Shukumei Saigen